Sakhaball
Sakhaball |nativename = Саха Сирэ/Саха Өрөспүүбүлүкэтэ (Yakut) Республика Саха (Якутия) (Russian) Бүгд Найрамдах Саха Улс / Якут улс (Mongolian) |founded = 1922 |image = sakhaball.png |caption = The coldest place in the world! |government = Republic |personality = Calm, cold, big, stronk, snowy, friendly, into technology, irreligious |language = Sakha Russian |type = Turco-Mongolic |capital = Yakutskball |affiliation = Russiaball |religion = Animism (Aisyt) Tengrism Atheism Orthodoxy |friends = Siberiaball Mongoliaball Russiaball Tuvaball Khakassiaball Altaiball Buryatiaball Tatarstanball Bashkortostanball Chuvashiaball Uyghurball Turkeyball Kazakhbrick South Koreaball Kyrgyzstanball Evenkball Japanball |enemies = Russiaball (rarely) Chinaball (sometimes) |likes = SUN, cold too, his Turkic relatives, reindeers and horses, diamonds, fishing, hunting, climate changes. Sakha Republic Yakutia Youtuber |hates = seals. |intospace = Yes |bork = balyk balyk (fish fish) kün kün (sun sun) }}Sakhaball, also known as the Republic of Sakha or Yakutiaball, is an autonomous republic within Russiaball. Most of his population consists of ethnic Yakuts and Russians. Sakhaball is extremely large in land area. He holds the record of the largest country subdivision in the world, and he is comparable to Indiaball by size. He is also known for his extreme climate. Also his laugh sounds like "bhe bhe bhe" (бхэ бхэ бхэ). Another version of his laugh is күкүкүкү (shorted from word күлүү laugh), this version resembles Korean laughing. History There are a lot of theories of where did Sakhaball came from, but most likely Sakhaball was born as a 1ball (like all Turks in Siberia, he is a pure Asian). His ancestor lived near of Baikal lake in XI century together with ancestors of Buryatiaball, and since they lived together Yakut(Sakha) language was strongly influenced by Mongolian. Then they decided to migrate north, where they met ancestors of Evenball and Evenkball, mixing together resulted in modern Yakuts (Sakha). Relationships Friends * Xiongnuball - I am one of his direct descendants. * Kurykanball - Me before migrating to the North. * Mongoliaball - Son of Mongol empire (my grand uncle)and my best uncle ever. We resemble each other in everything! Also we both drink kumis! * Tuvaball - Close brother. * Khakassiaball - Brother from the Southern part of Siberia. * Turkeyball - Distant brother. * Buryatiaball - Mongolic bro. * Uyghurball - Even if we are far away from each other, we share a lot in common which is oddly. Mostly because we are part of both so called "nuclear powers" Anyway, we both are turkic brothers! * Altaiball - Turkic bro. * South Koreaball - We do resemble each other in appearance. Also, you can have all the mammoth DNA you want!. Good that recently we have a cooperation in the study of IT. Plus you're also my cousin! * Japanball - They represent us designs which are suitable for our climate conditions. Actually for last decades he is a one guy(and a relative) that helps me a lot, which I appreciate. Also I like your cars, especially Toyota and Nissan. We are also kinda related genetically * Polandball - Lots of people from your clay were sent into mine local GULAG camps. Glad we had good relations and helped each other back then against imperial and communist tyranny! Neutral * Russiaball - Adoptive dad, not so bad. Nowadays I'm usually friendly(?) with him. However I start to lose rely on him as I feel like that I'm being used. * Evenkball - BBBBB!GET LOST! I'M STRONKER THAN YUO! Brother that is jealous because I'm bigger than him, but we talk sometimes. * Dolgans - They think that they separate from me but no YOU ARE THE SAME AS US! JUST WITH TUNGUSIC INFLUENCE! * USAball - I don't really hate you as I am not that of putinist right now, also there are a lot of my people migrating to your clay so should I say thank you? Enemies * Chinaball - He keeps stealing trees from the far-east Siberian forest territories! And all thanks to those brainwashed russians from Kremlin propaganda! AND STAY AWAY FROM ME! DON'T YOU DARE TO BUILD YOUR FACTORIES ON MY CLAY! * Islam - YOU KILLED MOST OF TENGRISM THANK GOD I ESCAPED FROM YOU TO NORTH! * Kyrgyzstanball - Your migrants stealing my people work!! Also they behave disrespectfully!! Stop it or .. * North Koreaball - Stop threating world with your nuclear weapons! Or else that will blow up all of us including YOU! Gallery YakutianWeather.png Serbia_and_Yakutia.png Facebook Yakutiaball.png Sakha12.png Links *Facebook page zh:萨哈球 Category:Arctic Category:Asia Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:East Asia Category:North Asia Category:Sakha Speaking Countryball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Russiaball Category:Turkic Category:Cold Category:Christian Category:Orthodox Category:Pagan Category:Yakut Speaking Countryball Category:Tengriist Category:Vodka Category:Red Blue Green White